<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>*** by Helga_Erhardt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974061">***</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Erhardt/pseuds/Helga_Erhardt'>Helga_Erhardt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mpreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:15:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Erhardt/pseuds/Helga_Erhardt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>***</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- На, дарю, - с этими словами Ясуда бросил на стол перед Мидоримой папку с историей болезни, - будешь должен.<br/>

Ясуда был старше Мидоримы на год, поэтому недавно благополучно сменил звание ординатора частной токийской клиники на молодого, перспективного врача. Мидорима думал, что, избавившись от опеки наставников и пустившись в свободное плавание, Ясуда задерет нос, но к удивлению, тот продолжал подкидывать своему приятелю необычные случаи. Мидорима уже давно перестал задаваться вопросом по какой причине.<br/>
Не выпуская из рук бутерброда, Мидорима с невозмутимым видом поднял глаза на Ясуду, мол, руки заняты, сам скажи, за что буду должен.<br/>

- Ты же хочешь потом как-нибудь кандидатскую по гинекологии написать? – Ясуда, в общем то, говорил банальные вещи, все это на курсе знали, репродуктивная система, была Шинтаро крайне интересной, - я тебе материал нашел. Бомбический!<br/>
Ясуда изобразил руками ядерный взрыв.<br/>

- Можешь, в публикации мое имя вставить, если что….<br/>

Шинтаро все также невозмутимо подцепил мизинцем папку с историей болезни.<br/>

- Не корысти ради, а пользы для. Дерзай, мой юный падаван. – Ясуда расценил жест Мидоримы как знак согласия и хлопнув его по плечу, скрылся за дверью.<br/>

«Такано Митсеру, 21 год, рост 1м.71 см, группа крови A (II), беременность 38 недель»<br/>

Шинтаро отложил бутерброд и стал листать многочисленные анализы, радуясь, что пациент попал с Ясуде, а не Такаяме, например, и не придется особо прилагать усилия, чтоб забрать довольно редкий случай себе. Мужская беременность, хоть и не была уникальным явлением, но считалась редкой аномалией. В какой-нибудь окружной больнице, беднягу Такано уже растащили бы на наглядный материал для медицинского факультета, и водили студентов в три смены, частная же клиника берегла покой своих пациентов.<br/>

Правда Такаяму, извечного своего соперника по ординатуре Мидорима перехватил у палаты.<br/>

- Куда это ты направился? Ясуда мне этого пациента передал, не смей сюда совать свой любопытный нос.<br/>

- Мне ничего не стоит попросить этого пациента у главврача, - пожал плечами Такаяма, ретировавшись на безопасное расстояние от Мидоримы, - он знает, что я пишу статью по перинатальному периоду.<br/>
- Если успеешь, Такаяма, - Мидорима толкнул плечом дверь палаты и напоследок не удержавшись, показал своему сопернику средний палец.<br/>

Пациент никак не отреагировал на вторжение и продолжил читать глянцевый журнал, из-за которого торчала лишь копна неестественно черных волос.<br/>

Мидорима кашлянул и открыл папку с историей болезни, будто бы сверяя данные с тем, что увидел. Тонкое покрывало четко очерчивало круглый, довольно аккуратный живот и Шинтаро с облегчением выдохнул.<br/>

- Господин Такано?<br/>

- Когда меня выпишут? – послышалось из-за журнала.<br/>

- Боюсь, это невозможно. – Мидорима поморщился, пациенты в частной клинике никогда не были милыми, и за год ординатуры капризов он насмотрелся вдоволь, - ваше состояние не позволяет вас выписать.<br/>
Он заглянул в папку:<br/>

- Вас привезли по скорой в приемное отделение нашей клиники, и это огромная удача! У нас самые лучшие акушеры-гинекологи, а в вашем случае….<br/>

- У меня нет страховки, чтоб оплатить частную клинику. Так что выписывайте, и я пойду.<br/>

Шинтаро подавил раздражение и подошел к пациенту ближе.<br/>

- Мы что-нибудь придумаем. У нас есть программы, которые….<br/>

Над журналом появились глаза.<br/>

- Будете меня под микроскопом рассматривать? Как какого-то гребанного жука?<br/>

- Знаете, - не выдержал Шинтаро, - разговаривать вот так неприлично.<br/>

Пациент буквально впечатал журнал в свое лицо, давая понять, что отнять его можно будет только с боем.<br/>

- Где мой врач?<br/>

- Я ваш врач. Меня зовут Мидорима Шинтаро. Мне надо посмотреть вас и только тогда я могу сделать заключение.<br/>

Пациент закатил глаза и откинулся на подушку.<br/>

Шинтаро расценил это как сдачу и подвинул стул к кровати.<br/>

- У вас в роду были уже мужские беременности?<br/>

- Нет.<br/>

- У отца ребенка?<br/>

Такано опять закатил глаза:<br/>

- Это было бы феерично.<br/>

- Генетические болезни?<br/>

- Отсутствие мозга считается?<br/>

Шинтаро улыбнулся, делая пометки.<br/>

- Нет, он здоров.<br/>

- Вы не наблюдались за всю беременность у врача…<br/>

Глаза сузились до размера нитки скрыв радужку за пушистыми ресницами. Шинтаро ждал, что Такано хоть как-то объяснит свою беспечность, но тот долго ничего не говорил, а потом просто отбросил журнал в сторону.<br/>

- Кисэ?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>